The Mask of Bergin
by Psychic Touya
Summary: Chihiro and Haku are finally reunited after six years of being seperated, but Haku feels something is wrong in the spirit world. What could it be?


It's been six years now since I've seen him. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about him. His strong body, his mature attitude, his silky hair, his deep dark eyes...I wish I could see him again.  
  
I am sitting at my desk at the house we moved into when I met Haku. I am now 15 years old. I often sit at my desk, look out the window to the side, and just stare into the sky thinking about Haku.  
  
I may not look like much, but I have grown. My brown hair is now long and shinny, my face covered in make-up, I have grown to be a teenager, and a popular one at that. At my school, Harts High School, I have a group of girls that I hang out with. Many guys have asked me out, but I've refused them. Timi, one of my friends, often ask me, "What's your deal Chihiro? Almost every jock at this school has asked you out and you refuse them...why? I would die to have your looks." Many of my friends ask this question, I always change the subject. I know they have probably noticed I never answer them, but they never ask again that day...until another one has asked me out.  
  
Why do they have to ask me out? Don't they know I will just refuse them? I always ask myself those questions. I just don't get it, they just keep asking me, don't they know...my heart belongs to someone else? It has since I returned to the mortal world...since I had to leave him behind. I never even got to say good-bye to him. I just turned my back to him and walked off. Does he think I don't love him because I did that? This haunts me because if he doesn't love me...I may never be able to love again.  
  
I have tried to think of ways to get back to that world. I have followed the path of little shrines so many times that I have named the trees along the path. I go through the entrance but all there is, is just another part of the city. I didn't get it at first. The first couple of times that I walked through, I stood in amazement at the filled streets, they busy people walking up and down the sidewalks, the packed stores. It doesn't make since. Then I remembered that they spirit world was a magical world and that it probably has a seal to keep unwanted visitors. I broke down in tears when I thought of that. I couldn't take it. I will never be able to see Haku again. Visions of his face, his selfless deeds, flowed through my head and the idea of never being able to see Haku again crushed my heart.  
  
But I had to put a face on at school so that my pain could not be visible to the others around me...not even my parents. So, at school I was my perky preppy self, and when I was alone, I was my depressive self.  
  
"Chihiro, time for bed." My mom calls from downstairs. "Okay mom!" I yell back.  
  
I put my homework in my book-bag, change clothes, and get into bed.  
  
That night, I remembered my last moments with Haku, he told me never look back and I walked off, but I heard him say something that I didn't hear him say that day, "Don't worry Chihiro, just wait six years, and we can be together." In the dream I turn around and there was blackness and I woke up. If the dream was correct, today would be six years since our last meeting. I look at my clock and it was 6:30, one hour until school. My mom would be up soon to wake me up and to cook breakfast. My dad probably already left for work.  
  
I get out of bed and never think of the dream again, besides it was only a dream, they aren't real.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^  
  
"Bye Chihiro," my mom said, "Bye mom." I close the car door and head into the school.  
  
I got to my classroom right before the bell ringed and my hair-tie (the one Zeniba gave me) shocked me.  
  
"Ouch!" I said. It hurt.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Timi.  
  
"Oh...nothing. Here comes. Mr. Times"  
  
It seemed like he was talking to someone before he entered. He entered the room and outreached his leg to keep the door from closing.  
  
"Good morning class." "Good morning Mr. Times." We answered.  
  
"Today we have a new student please welcome Haku River."  
  
At the mention of that name, I stopped breathing. Haku? Has Haku come to this world?  
  
He opened the door and a boy with gray hair entered. "Hello, my name is Haku River. I am from the city Spirit."  
  
My jaw dropped. It was Haku. He...he actually came back to me, like he promised.  
  
Many of the girls were saying like wow he's cute and, look at his body, he was hot. He has defiantly changed since the last time I saw him. His hair is now short, and he looks very built with strong arms, a smooth stomach, gosh he's changed.  
  
"Haku, please take a set next to Chihiro. Chihiro raise your hand."  
  
My hand slowly went up, but he started moving before Mr. Times even finished the sentence.  
  
He took a seat and I looked at him. He looked at me, but he turned his head away quickly like he didn't know who I was.  
  
"H...Haku? It's me, Chihiro."  
  
"Hi, how do you do."  
  
I stare at him in amazement. Does he really not know who I am? Or...or is he not the real Haku? But... he has to be, he looks just like him. Please...be him.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" I ask.  
  
"Uh...you're...Chihiro." And at that Mr. Times started with the lesson. I didn't get a chance to talk to him again because when the bell rang for lunch, he was already gone. And every other time we were busy doing work.  
  
I guess he's not the real Haku. I shouldn't get my hopes worked up like this. He's in the spirit world and I'm in the mortal world...end of the story.  
  
I get my books and homework and head out to the front of the school for it was the end of the day. I mom usually picks me up so I was looking for her car.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring. It's my cell phone.  
  
"Hello? Mom? What? You can't pick me up?...Fine, I'll walk home...okay bye." Crap. I hate walking home.  
  
I start down the street to the direction of my house. It's kinda far, but it's good exercise.  
  
It's been about five minutes when I notice someone is walking down the path with me. I turn around and...it's Haku. It's Haku.  
  
"Sorry about today, I just didn't wanted to draw attention to ourselves."  
  
Does that mean...what I think it means? He's the real Haku?  
  
"S-so, you're...you're the real Haku?" my eyes start to get teary.  
  
"Yes Chihiro, I am the real Haku. If the real Haku is the one that can transform into a dragon."  
  
"It is you!" And I fall into his arms laughing and crying, just being happy that he was back and that we could be together.  
  
"A-are you back for good? I mean, can you stay here?"  
  
"Yes, I am permanently here, Yubaba allowed me to go, but not after a talk with Zeniba."  
  
I start to laugh and just stare into his eyes.  
  
"So that means...we can be together now...right? I mean...you still want to be together, don't you?"  
  
"Why else would I come back except for you? You're the only thing that means anything in my life Chihiro, you're the reason I live."  
  
We just stand for ever in each other's arms, not wanting to let go of the other person, but it started to rain, and really bad.  
  
Haku pulled away from me and looked up at the sky with a very worried look.  
  
"What's wrong Haku? It's just rain."  
  
"But it's not supposed to rain today, Zeniba said she would give us a wonderful day together."  
  
"Maybe something happened."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. I have to go back to the spirit world. Something terrible must have happened for Zeniba not to keep her promise."  
  
He heads for the path of shrines, but I pull him back.  
  
"NO! Not when I just got you back. Please...don't go."  
  
"I have to Chihiro, something terrible could have happened."  
  
"Then take me with you, I...I don't want to lose you again."  
  
He looks at me, then to the sky.  
  
"It's probably better that I do take you. But...are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Haku, I would follow you to the ends of the earth."  
  
"Okay, then," a smile forms across his face, "let's go."  
  
We start to run to the old building containing the entrance to the spirit world. I didn't know or care what lied ahead, but as long as I was with Haku...I know it will be fine. 


End file.
